


Hi Ozy

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=sfcf92)

Here we are again.  
Today it's time to another Eddie / Adrian!  
This design was commissioned by BlueMary which has the uncensored version ♥ I'm sorry but I leave them the satisfaction of being the holder of the non-cens version as creator of the design concept


End file.
